The Origin of Rowdyruff Girl
by Rowdyruff Girl1
Summary: The boys are flying home, but when they get there, they find their sis, and Brick makes a bet with at her and oh my blazing rowdyruffs I suck at summaries.


The Rowdyruff boys were flying home, after a long day of exploding stuff. They were really tired, and had no energy, not even to shoot spitballs at planes.

"I can't wait to get home and eat pizza!" smirked Boomer.

The boys flew through their window, and landed on the floor of their bedroom. A _beep bloop beep YOU WIN!_ Was coming from downstairs.

"Who the heck could _that_ be?" wondered Brick. He floated down the stairs. A light was coming from the living room. "Hey, we never turned on the lights when we left!" sputtered Butch.

Brick dropped onto the ground and cautiously walked into the living room. "HEY,WHO ARE YOU?" shrieked Brick.

"Oh, I'm your sister Bella."

A girl that was the boy's age was sitting in front of the TV and playing video games. She was wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt. her black shoulder lengh hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"And you're playing OUR video games!" said Butch, scowling.

"Now, their my 'vide-yo' games." smirked Bella, turning her attention back to the TV screen.

"Hi I'm Boomer!" giggled Boomer.

Brick slapped Boomer.

Brick sat next to Bella and picked up a remote. Bella nudged Brick's shoulder and he dropped his remote, so his character (on the screen) dropped in a lava pit and died. Bella crossed the finish line on the screen. _High score!_ the TV blared.

"I win!" giggled Bella and pumping her fist in in the air.

"Dude, you just got beaten by a GIRL." teased Butch.

Brick frowned.

"Hey Bella, how come we never saw you until NOW?" asked Boomer.

"Oh, I got blasted into another dimension and blah, blah, blah, but here I am now!" answered Bella, turning off the TV.

Brick nodded uncertainly.

"Okay…" said Butch awkwardly.

Bella floated up the stairs and into the boy's room. Brick, Butch, and Boomer decided to follow her. They flew into their room, to find Bella hovering over a fourth bed, that was entirely purple.

"AND now your living with us?" screeched Brick.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dude, what does it look like?" said Bella.

"It looks like you're in BIG TROUBLE!" screamed Brick.

Bella dropped onto the ground, walked toward Brick, and slapped him.  
"Hey! I'm the one that should slap YOU!" bellowed Brick, holding his right cheek.

"It's cooler when I do it." replied Bella.

Brick stormed out of the room.

"I have to say, I like you more then I like Brick." said Butch staring at where Brick stormed off.  
"To annoy him, call him 'Brick' wall." smirked Bella.

"Wha?" asked Boomer.

"He acts like one. Always so stone-hard and mean." giggled Bella.

Meanwhile, Brick was pressing his ear to the door, listening to every word Bella said to his brothers.

"Hmmph! Brick wall." scowled Brick.

Brick swung open the door.

This time had a smug smile on his face.

"What about this… you try to make me cry once, and your officially a Rowdyruff. You have the rest of the day, so until midnight. Fail, do whatever I say for the rest of your life." said Brick, holding out his hand.

"It's on." smiled Bella, shaking Brick's hand.

Bella honestly didn't know what to do to make Brick cry, but she had to do something.

Butch and Boomer stared at each other, shrugged and walked out of sight.

As soon as the two boys were out of sight, Bella zoomed to Brick's bed. It was a mess, there were clothes and random stuff like five extra red caps lying on his bed.

"Can't find anything here." muttered Bella to herself.

Bella crouched down so she could see under Brick's bed.

"Oh, what's this?" Bella asked herself, staring at the mess of paper hearts that was clumped up in a small corner.

Bella reached in, and pulled out a crumpled up picture of something from the pile of little pink and red hearts.

 _What could this be?_ wondered Bella.

It was a picture of Blossom.

Bella stared at it for a moment. Then she smiled. Then she laughed.

"This is exactly what I need to make Brick cry." smirked Bella quickly shoving the Blossom picture back under Brick's bed.

Then Bella stood up, straitened her skirt and floated out of the room and down the stairs.

"Brick-wall! Brick-wall!" chanted Boomer, while Butch was laughing and pointing at Brick, who was steaming red.

"Hey, Boomerang." laughed Bella as she flew over to Boomer.

Then Bella turned too Butch.

"Hi, Butcher. Thinking 'bout cutting up Boomerang?" Bella said.

Butch and Boomer frowned at their new nicknames, but their frown turned upside-down and they went back to chorusing 'brick-wall!'

"I'm going out, 'kay losers?" grinned Bella, heading for the door.

"Yeah, whatever." muttered Brick, not knowing this trip outside would probably ruin any chances of him winning the bet he made with Bella.

Bella Opened the front door and walked outside, then closed the door behind her. She smiled in the fresh air. It was still night time, so it was perfectly quiet.

Then, Bella lifted herself off her feet and zoomed high over the Townsville, leaving a lavender streak behind her, and stopped.

 _Hmmm…_ thought Bella, scanning the city, _where would I find Blossom's house?_

Then a lightbulb clicked in Bella's mind.

 _I can just look through everyone's windows until I see Blossom!_ thought Bella.

Bella dashed around Townsville, looking through windows all the while.

 _Here we go!_ thought Bella, spying Blossom and her sisters sleeping peacefully in their bed.

Bella broke through one of the circular windows and flew in.

She inched toward the green, pink, and blue bed, careful not to make any sound.

Then, Bella carefully shook Blossom's shoulder.

"Wake up!" whisper-shouted Bella into Blossom's ear.

"Who are you?" grumbled Blossom, half awake.

"Can you write a sheet of paper,  
Dear Brick,

I hate you.

-Blossom?"

"What for?" asked Blossom taking out a piece of paper and paper.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." smirked Bella.

"Well, here you go." grunted Blossom, handing Bella a folded up piece of paper.

"Thanks!" said Bella.

Blossom didn't answer. She was asleep.

Bella tucked Blossom in, then flew out the broken window.

Bella quickly dashed back home, clutching the letter.

Then, Bella was at the front door.

Bella swung it open, then stepped inside, and closed the door behind her.

Brick was playing video games with Butch, and Boomer was watching, occasionally shouting 'Go Butch!' or 'Go Brick!'

"Hey Brick! Guess what I got!" shouted Bella, waving the note from Blossom high in the air.

Brick didn't even flinch.

"And it's from Blossom!"

Brick swiveled his head towards Bella.

"How'd you get it?" asked Brick excitedly.

Bella hesitated.

"I bumped into Blossom a moment ago. She said to give this to you." Bella handed Brick the note.

"Darn! I'm horrible at reading!" hissed Brick, making out the words slowly on the note.

Bella glanced at the clock. Five minutes until midnight.

"Dear Brick,

I h-h-hat, no, no, HATE," Brick frowned, but read on.

"Yu. No, You." Brick's lower lip trembled.

"Blossom." Brick's nose turned red.

He dropped the note, as his eyes welled up with tears.

Then he burst out crying, just as the clock struck twelve-midnight.

Bella smiled.

"Oh, look who just won the bet!" grinned Bella.

Brick stopped crying.

"That dumb bet! I forgot about it!" Brick pouted.

"Okay- Sniffle- you're a- Sob- Rowdyruff now." sobbed Brick.

"Oh, and just to make you feel better- Blossom really didn't mean _that._ " Bella said, pointing at the note at Brick's feet.

Brick scowled.

Butch and Boomer snorted.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. I'm pretty dang tired." yawned Bella, as she floated away.

The boys' just stared.

"Whoa, you just got beaten by a GIRL." laughed Butch.

Boomer shook his head.

"And you're our leader."

Brick frowned.


End file.
